Heartless A Resident Evil 5 Fanfic
by iEmo-Strawberry-Waffle
Summary: What happens when a man your in love forgets you? Yeah, welcome to my OC's Raine's world. Enjoy it. Will Chris Remember that he loves Raine? Or just remain with Jill? OC x Chris, Jill x Chris. LEMONS! :D


This is a Resident evil fanfic with OcxChris, ChrisxJill, ETC... RATED M FOR VIOLENCE, LANUGUAGE, & (Maybe) Lemons. :D

Waffle: Hi there! I had to do this on stupid notepad 'cause my Word won't work 'till next month.

Chris: Oh, poor you. Allow me to play the worlds smallest violin.

Waffle: Shut it Redfield. I can't believe in my fan fic you forget my OC!

Chris: I'm not the one writing it.

Sheva: Ugh, anyway, Waffle doesn't own any Resident Evil stuff, that belongs to Capcom.

* * *

All because of you, I haven't slept in so long,  
When I do I dream,  
Of drowning in the ocean.

OC/Raine's POV

I'm an idiot. I'm a fucking idiot. I always have been. Why did I have to go with them on the Uroboros project? Stupid Company, stupid feelings. Why did I have to get so attached? Here I sit. Stupid hosplitals, they give me the creeps. They smell funny too. "Gross," I murmured and Sheva turned. "Raine, stop worrying. When he gets out, he'll still love you." She murmured, flipping through a magazine. "Try telling me that when a guy your desperately in love withe suddenly gets hurt. Critically." I growled and she glared. "Just have patience." She said and I glared. "Whatever," I said and the door opened.

"You can see Chris now." The doctor murmured and everyone got up. Jill dashed in and Sheva before me. I had a really bad feeling about this. When we walked in, Chris was fine and he smiled at Jill. "Hey, Sheva," Chris said and turned to me. He did an about face. "...Who are you?" He questioned and it felt as if he stabbed somethig through me. No way. He loves me, he couldn't of forgotten. That's impossible. No way. "What, Chris, you don't know who this is?" Sheva questioned and he shook his head. Jill smiled evilly at me. "Well, if Chris doesn't know you, then I suggest you get out." She muttered holding his hand. "Raine you do-" Sheva started and I glared. "Sheva." I said sternly and walked out.

I walked to the elevators and clicked a button. The elevator came to the floor and I stepped in. I waited and felt something wet and warm touch my cheeks. I touched it mindlessly. I realized what it was, I was.... crying? I wiped me eyes angrily. "For crying out loud!" I growled and I sat in the elevator. That way down was long. I just waited until the doors opened and walked out, regardless whether it was my floor or not.

I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and Sheva sat there. "Raine. Come back with us." She said and grabbed my hand, I smacked her away. "You don't get it do you? The man I'm desperately in love with, doesn't even remember my name." I said and she flinched. I felt more tears roll down my cheek. She sighed and grabbed me. "Well you live with us as roommates, come on."

We finally arrived at our apartment, and I nearly flew out of the car. I got upstairs to the room that was now mine and Sheva's. There's no way I can sleep with that heartless bastard and his bitch. I sat in our room, and I was reading through a photo album. Some of the pictures made me cry. Each time I did, Sheva was always there to comfort me. I watched around and listened. I could hear Jill's erotic moaning in the next room. I covered my ears.I knew what that moaning meant, sex.

I shook my head, and ended up falling asleep. Hoping to never wake up. She awoke to someone shaking her. She could feel her throat burning. "Raine! Wake up!" Sheva shreiked and I sat upwards. "Sheva, what?" I asked and she hugged me. "You've been sleeping for like, two days. Chris kept checking up on you. I ended up asking him why. He said he didn't know, like he felt he had to." She muttered and I stumbled downstairs.

Jill glared at me when I came down. "What Jill, is there a problem?! Are you mad that Chris wouldn't stop checking on me?!" I questioned and she blushed. I knew it. I walked to the kitchen and ate dinner with them. It was really silent, did something go down while I was out? I walked to the sink and started washing my dishes. Chris snuck up behind me, making me jump and cut myself with the knife in my hand. Sheva saw the blood and went white. Jill took her to the bathroom.

Chris grabbed me and went to the other bathroom. He washed my hand and disinfected it. He didn't have to. Dimwit. I looked at him, and he looked at me. "What?" I whispered and he threw me over his shoulder. "Chris, no! Let me go!" I yelled and he looked at me. "Your coming with me." He muttered and I glared. "No, I don't want to go anywhere with you!" I yelled and he threw me on the bed, and got on top of me, holding my wrists.

"Dammit! Why? I don't get it! My heart ached when I saw you in bed, and my body is screaming to have sex with you! So, I'm going to..." He trailed pressing his lips to mine. I started crying. She wanted to, but he didn't remember her, what was the point? He pulled down her pants and underwear. "Chris!" I cried and he held my hips in place. His tongue found my hole. "No..." I whined and he plunged in, making me moan. I wanted to squirm. I REALLY wanted to squirm. But his strong hands held me in place The pleasure... was unbearable. I moaned louder and my body heated up.

Chris's POV

Now remind me, why was I doing this? Who knows, don't I love Jill? I can't remember.. Why can't I remeber?! But as of this moment, it didn't feel like I loved Jill. I feel like this is part of my memory. Her moaning was like music to me. I kept thrusting my tongue. She tasted so different from Jill. She made me want more. I waited and her body contracted around my tongue, and she climaxed. Her fluids flowed over my tongue into my mouth. It tasted so good. It seemed that she already lost herself. As if by instinct, I took off my clothes and her hand wrapped around my dick and began to pump. I groaned and she speed up. Since she was occupied, I inserted a finger, and she moaned. Causing her hands to squeze. I groaned louder. I got tired of waiting so I took out my hand and pried her hand off and thrusted in her. She moaned in my ear and I thrusted. I whispered things into her ear. She began squeezing me.

I felt her orgasm, and I came. I got off her and she looked at me. "Raine, I love you." I said and she looked at me with a shocked face. Wait, how do I know her name. "Ugh," I grunted, falling to the ground. "Chris?!" She screamed and I fainted.

Waffle: Did you like? :D

Chris: That's REALLY embarrassing. I hope that really happens, I mean-!

Waffle: Really? Would you like to have sex with Raine?

Chris: SHUT it!

Waffle: R&R please~


End file.
